


cloning logs - specimen 3

by iamsolarflare



Category: Flux Baddies - Fandom, The Yogscast, flux buddies - Fandom
Genre: Gen, i mean specimen 3 was one of the "failed" experiments what do you expect, some spooks happen, this version of specimen 3 is named "drei" btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsolarflare/pseuds/iamsolarflare
Summary: After 2 frustrating failures, Specimen 3 appears to be the masterpiece that Doctor Lalnable Hector has been trying to create.





	cloning logs - specimen 3

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to my good friends the leos (leontids on ao3, atomiclalna/mathonwys on tumblr) for kind of getting me into fluxbuds in the first place. this fic and this version of specimen 3 would not have existed had we not been rambling at each other about mcyt non-stop
> 
> you may have seen this actually posted on their flux baddies blog (@wellcatchyou) in the past, this is not a new fic. i figured i should upload it tho

**specimen 3 // development log 1**

Third time’s the charm. Specimen 3 is completely stable, besides a patch of protruding Taint on its back - easily covered by a loose-fitting garment, though, so not too much concern.

 

**spec.3 // log 2**

3 took its first steps today. It’s learning to move fairly easily, by the end of the week I suspect it’ll be combat-ready.

Though... it keeps staring at me. 1 and 2 didn’t show many signs of intelligence, but 3 is different somehow. I may have to keep a closer eye on it.

 

**spec.3 // log 3**

3’s hair is growing out nicely. It’ll make a good mimic for its original donor once I can get it to mimic speech patterns. Nothing else to report.

 

**spec.3 // log 4**

3 still hasn’t spoken, but it seems to have taken to singing at night - at least, I can only assume that this is the wordless noise I hear is coming from it. It never sings around me, only in the dead of night when I’m trying to sleep.

Blast. Nobody said cloning was easy, I suppose.

 

**spec.3 // log 5**

Specimen 3 is showing... alarmingly rebellious tendencies. I’m not sure if it really understands what I’m saying, but it’s taken to turning away from me and crossing its arms whenever I speak.

...Did it pick that gesture up from me?

 

**spec.3 // log 6**

Specimen 3 spoke.

I was busy working on an unrelated project, and didn’t notice it had come up behind me, but when I turned around... Well, it was standing right there, with the same blank expression.

“Go back to your holding cell, 3,” I told it, and it simply... stared at me, and then held out a hand.

_“Give me your knife.”_

An odd first request. Given that I’d been doing experiments on it, I thought it wise to deny its request, and I turned back to my work.

It stayed there.

 _“Give me your knife.”_ Same inflection as before, completely emotionless. Like the target’s voice, but flat and echoey.

“What, exactly, do you want?” I asked it, stepping back a few feet. Specimen 3 does not appear to grasp the finer nuances of etiquette, and so it was somewhat invading my personal space, as it were.

_“I want your knife. Give me your knife, Hector.”_

I decided it was best to acquiesce, and handed it the chef’s knife I’d been using for my other project.

Not breaking eye contact, Specimen 3 calmly took the knife in one hand and sliced off its hair - well, most of it at any rate. What little was left came down to about neck-length.

It silently handed the knife back, then turned and walked away.

Specimen 3 has a while to go, but at the very least it shows signs of intelligence.

Though... I don’t recall telling it my name...

 

**spec.3 // log 7**

Specimen 3 still sings at night. I can’t really sleep during the night anymore, because its blasted noise seems to have gotten louder - and worse, it’s somehow been able to find a way out of its holding cell. I hear it wandering the halls of the lab at night, singing.

I haven’t heard it speak a word to me since the incident in Log 6, some 2-3 weeks ago, but it seems to have been watching me closer ever since. It almost seems like it’s mirroring me - I swear that I see it mimicking gestures I make out of the corner of my eye.

This whole ordeal is beginning to concern me.

 

**spec.3 // log 8**

Finally did combat exercises with 3 - and, to my surprise, they went excellently! 3 is very quick to learn how best to defeat opponents, and uses Taint like a natural extension of itself. The protruding Taint on its back _did_ rip open its clothing during the exercise, but I’m not too bothered by that at the moment.

...Often, even in the middle of heated combat with several mobs, Specimen 3 turned and stared at me. For reasons I can’t explain, I felt a shiver go down my spine when this happened.

Regardless. 3 will surely lay waste to its donor and my clone. So it will serve its purpose.

 

**spec.3 // log 9**

Every night it sings. Every day it simply stares at me.

I think something is fundamentally wrong with Specimen 3. It may have to be put in stasis.

 

**spec.3 // log 10**

This was a mistake.

All of this was a terrible mistake.

Specimen 3 has been reading these logs. I’m not sure how or when it developed the ability to read, how it figured out my password. I’m not sure how much it knows about me, about itself.

What I do know is that, when I went to release it for routine training earlier today, it didn’t move. I told it to get out of its holding cell, of course, and it simply grinned at me - a grin which I thought I’d perfected, but somehow seemed much worse when it was the one wearing the smile.

 _“Are you afraid of me, Hector?”_ it asked.

I didn’t respond. It stretched an arm out, offering a hand to me as if offering something else, and I recoiled.

_“Why would you be afraid of your best creation? I’m your masterpiece, Hector.”_

I didn’t teach it those words, and I certainly never referred to it as a masterpiece or my best creation...

At least, not in writing.

Early on, I _had_ thought of it as my masterpiece, before the singing and the staring and before it asked me for my knife. But I’d only thought of it, never put that into writing.

Specimen 3 must be terminated, or at the very least put into permanent stasis. There’s no way of telling what sort of damage it could do if it continued to learn and grow.

It isn’t singing, so it must be asleep. Finally.

This ends tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> spooky!
> 
> drei is a great character and i should probably write more of them. they're not as absolutely evil as they seem they just don't understand how Human Body Language works. great at mimicking people and being unintentionally creepy though. also fighting because of course. (also drei uses they/she/it pronouns if anyone needs that info)
> 
> thanks again to the leos for inspiring this story; there's a specific thing they drew that really inspired me to go "hey i'm gonna write what those logs looked like" but i do not remember the link (UPDATE: the link is https://wellcatchyou.tumblr.com/post/158119398853/)
> 
> [insert cliched like-comment-subscribe youtube outro here, or whatever]


End file.
